


Tonight

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Birthday Party, Drabble, M/M, My bbs being bbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:13:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Tonight Niall is drunk and he really doesn’t care.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble I wrote ages ago based off those pictures from Josh's birthday party last year

Tonight Niall is drunk and he really doesn’t care.

Not as though that makes much of a change to his usual behaviour of a Friday night, but this time it’s different. This time there’s a reason he should care. And that reason is currently stood across the room from him wearing a tight grey and blue waistcoat which somehow manages to make him look even more fit than usual, celebrating his birthday.

Tonight Niall wants Josh more than he knew was possible.

The way he’s dressed up for the occasion to impress no one but himself and yet still has the attention of most of the girls in the room as well as him. The way he hugged Niall when he first saw him and lingered for a little longer than was truly necessary with his arms around him. The way he keeps looking over at him now with his gorgeous brown eyes and sometimes when he thinks Niall’s not looking he’ll stare for a while and start to smile for no apparent reason.

Tonight Niall isn’t sure if it’s the alcohol or something else that’s given him newfound confidence.

All he’s certain of is that he can’t resist temptation any longer as he makes his way over to Josh, who is talking to someone else now. All he knows is that no matter what he may regret in the morning, this evening what he wants is to be with his boyfriend who to him is looking like the most beautiful person on earth right now.

Tonight Niall doesn’t care what management warned him about before he left for the party.

He knows that Liam was concerned this would happen, but there’s nothing that can stop him now as he reaches Josh and taps him on the shoulder. He knows that there’s a large chance of jeapordising so much by his actions but his inhibitions are long gone by now. Because he also knows that he’s in love, and his longing for Josh is too much to prevent him from doing stupid, crazy things.

Tonight Niall has forgotten all about the crowds of people around them.

There is a similar expression to his own in Josh’s eyes, which just makes him more desperate, more irrational, more hopelessly head over heels in love. There is the feel of silky material under his fingers as he curls his arms around Josh once again this evening and they stare just for a moment deep into each others eyes. There is a collective gasp when he leans forwards to satisfy his passion.

Tonight Niall is kissing Josh. And he is kissing back. And that is all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know what pictures I mean, then look at these and feel your Nosh heart melt:  
> http://p.twimg.com/Az_iXWQCUAEH4pR.jpg:large  
> http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m8nr70Bi8S1rbe9bxo1_1280.jpg


End file.
